


some kind of resolution

by teakix



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, it's kinda vague, set sometime after kon and tim reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakix/pseuds/teakix
Summary: Kon has something to say and, well, no better time than the present, right?





	some kind of resolution

**Author's Note:**

> ok so....this fic was written waaaay back in 2011. So long ago I don't even remember writing it! It's not technically the first fic I've ever written (that honor was for an akuroku fic buried somewhere in the depths of fanfic.net), but it *is* my first one posted to this site. It's short, and maybe a little outdated, but I hope some of you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> (also, html formatting is a foreign thing to me so sorry if the spacing or paragraphs seem....weird lmao)
> 
> Title taken from a line in Florence + The Machine's song "No Light, No Light"

It almost seemed like the old days. Yeah, Tim had a new costume and a new name, but the fingers tapping lightly away on the keys of the laptop hadn’t changed a bit. It almost made Kon turn around. What he was about to do would change everything. He wouldn’t be able to take this back.

“What is it Kon.”

Too late now though. Tim’s eyes reflected the light from the screen as he glanced up from his work. Kon froze a nervous smile plastered on his face. Now. Say it now. He watched as Tim set the laptop aside walked over to stand in front of him, a worried frown on his face. 

Before Tim could form the obvious _Are you okay? _, a rush of noise spilled from Kon’s mouth.__

__“So I kind of figured out that maybe I might _kindasortaloveyou _.”___ _

____A confused expression twisted Tim’s face, in a way that would normally have made Kon laugh if he wasn’t so busy trying not to throw up._ _ _ _

____“Try saying that last part again. At a speed I can actually hear.”_ _ _ _

____Deep breaths. In. Out. Why was stuff like having super hearing and being invulnerable so useless at times like these?_ _ _ _

____“I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Tim seemed to stop breathing. And suddenly Kon remembered why super hearing was so awesome because if he hadn’t been able to hear Tim’s heart beating, he might have thought the young vigilante had become a statue._ _ _ _

____“Uh, Tim? Hey, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything I’m just screwing everything up and-“_ _ _ _

____“Why.”_ _ _ _

____Kon’s jaw clicked shut at the abruptness of the question._ _ _ _

____“You mean-“_ _ _ _

____“Why do you love me?” Tim’s eyes were perfectly neutral, betraying nothing of what he might be feeling._ _ _ _

____“Well…” Kon gave a small huff as his eyes wandered up, recalling all those long nights asking himself that very same question. “I just started noticing the little stuff, you know? Your hair, your smile, the way you chew your lip while you think, how you always use that black mug with the white handle when you drink tea but never for anything else. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Tim. I don’t know what I’d do without you. And I just…yeah.” Kon finished lamely. Tim’s eyes had lowered and, what that a blush? His ears were tinted red and his cheeks held faint traces of pink on his pale skin. Tim’s heart was beating hard enough that Kon felt it was trying to compete with his own; and his heart almost felt like it was going to throw itself out of his chest. Only by virtue of his sharp ears was Kon able to pick up Tim’s next words._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t think you’d ever…You’re so dense sometimes I thought you’d never realize.” Finally looking back up at Kon, “I love you too. Though I daresay I was much quicker on the uptake, though it did take you…,” a grimace ”dying…to make me realize just how much.” Relief flooded through Kon, his whole body relaxing after what had seemed an interminable time as Tim talked._ _ _ _

____“I was kind of wondering, well hoping actually, that the whole cloning thing might have meant something.”_ _ _ _

____Tim’s smile was strained. “You sure put a lot on that hope.”_ _ _ _

____“Heh, yeah I guess I did.” Kon rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly, grinning. “So what now?”_ _ _ _

____Tim’s smile changed, becoming happier, more genuine._ _ _ _

____“This.”_ _ _ _

____And grabbing his face, Tim pulled him down._ _ _ _

____Kon had to admit, it was the best dang kiss he’d ever had._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____alt:  
“Kon?”_ _ _ _

____A quick grin as he backed out of the room._ _ _ _

____“It’s nothing. I’ll tell you later.”_ _ _ _

____Superboy didn’t see the disappointment flash across Red Robin’s face because the door had already closed with a quiet click. He could afford to wait another day. His feelings for Tim wouldn’t disappear overnight, though it seemed his courage could vanish in an instant. Just one more day to fortify himself, then he would do it._ _ _ _

____After all, there was always tomorrow._ _ _ _


End file.
